


Neo’s Happy Happy Fun Time

by RavensDagger



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, smug neo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensDagger/pseuds/RavensDagger
Summary: In which Neo decides to ravish Akelarre; because consent is the thing you do when Neo is in the mood.This is a divergence from the events of Chapter Fourteen of Princess





	Neo’s Happy Happy Fun Time

Neo’s Happy Happy Fun Time

Divergence from Chapter 14 of Princess. 

Twisting over, Neo moved up so that she was sitting on Akelarre, hips across the taller girl’s stomach and arms on either side of Akelarre’s quickly reddening face. 

She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Let’s see you miss this clue.

“Ah, Neo, I, uh,” Akelarre said.

Neo perked up one eyebrow, her grin growing feral. 

“It’s, well, we just met,” she said as if that mattered. “And... and right here?.”

Neo was pretty damned good at getting a message across with just her body, but even she was stumped on how to say ‘we’re literally on a bed,’ without making a full production.

“Look, I’m flattered, really. You’re a nice girl, and you’re pretty,” Akelarre said and Neo let her go on because flattery was always a good way to butter her up. “It’s just that....”

Neo placed a delicate finger over Akelarre’s mouth, then wiped the layer of melting ice cream that surrounded the girl’s mouth off with the tip. She brought her hand back up and licked it clean.

“Ahhh.” Akelarre’s eyes went very, very wide. “Oh,” she said.

Leaning down, Neo licked her lips clean and started leaning forwards until her hair framed Akelarre’s beat red face and she could feel the girl’s nervous breathing brushing her wet lips.

She blinked slowly, like a cat that had just found a cornered mouse, allowed a small smile on her lips that grew when she saw the way Akelarre was focused on them, then tilted her head to the side. 

Their lips met, Akelarre breathing in with a gasp that robbed Neo of her air for just a moment.

Her eyes narrowed. No one stole from Neo.

Pressing down harder, she opened her mouth a little, her tongue darting out to skim past Akelarre’s lips. 

She tasted like vanilla.

“Oh,” Akelarre said when Neo decided that the kiss had gone on long enough. Her eyes were wide and glassy as if she had just experienced near-bliss or had just found a coupon for free all-you-can-eat ice cream. 

Neo moved so that her face was in Akelarre’s line of sight and waited for the half second it took for Akelarre to focus on her properly before raising one eyebrow as if to say ‘so?’

“That was,” Akelarre began and then didn’t go anywhere with that sentence but she squirmed a little under Neo, her legs rubbing together behind her.

Neo grinned. Slowly, as if she was afraid of scaring Akelarre, she reached down to Akelarre’s throat and undid the clasp of her cloak, then moved to the first button on her shirt. 

Akelarre tensed. “Are, are you sure?” she asked in a whisper.

Neo rolled her eyes as extensively as she could. As if she ever did anything without knowing exactly what she wanted. But Akelarre didn’t know her well yet. She would learn after the first couple of orgasms. 

Neo leaned forwards again, pressing her lips to Akelarre’s wide mouth while taking her sweet time undoing each button of Akelarre’s shirt on by one. She pulled back from the kiss--and had to smirk when Akelarre tilted her head up to follow her--when the last button was undone. 

She leaned back to stare at her prize, as eager as when she unwrapped a stolen Christmas presents.

Akelarre had spiders on her chest. 

Neo blinked at the tiny white Grimm scuttling away. She picked one up between thumb and forefinger and inspected it for a moment before looking at Akelarre. “It’s just a spider Grimm. The small ones are good at crawling onto people.”

Neo nodded and placed the squirming spider off to the side.

She trailed a finger down Akelarre’s chest, noting idly that she hadn’t even bothered wearing a bra under her now-unbuttoned shirt. She watched as goosebumps crawled along Akelarre’s skin where her finger passed and the taller girl’s abs tightened under soft skin at the passing of her index. 

The gold and silver necklaces they’d stolen jingled pleasantly as she moved over them. Her long index finger stopped its slow crawl right above Akelarre’s belt, just a handspan from Neo’s crotch where she was straddling her.

“Are, are you really going to--” Akelarre began. Her sentence ended in a squeak as Neo tore her belt apart at the buckle and undid the topmost button of her pants with an expert twist in thumb and forefinger. 

Neo smiled down at her victim, then leaned forwards to plant another kiss on her mouth while she shifted so that she was on her knees above Akelarre. The kiss went on for a while, at least until her teeth clicked with Akelarre’s.

Both girls backed their heads away as though shocked. 

Neo gave her a flat unimpressed look that added to the red sheen the Akelarre’s cheeks. 

Rolling her eyes, she dug her boots into the bedsheets and pushed herself up so that she was standing above Akelarre. The girl looked up to her, surprisingly vulnerable with her hands meeting over her stomach and fingers intertwining uncertainty. 

Neo was going to have to fix that. She bent over double, grabbed Akelarre’s pants on either side of her hips, and tore them down with a single sharp tug.

Akelarre ‘eeped’ as she suddenly found herself with her pants around her shins. She tried to cross her legs but all that did was show off just how long and silky they were. Did Grimm not have leg hair, Neo wondered as she inspected her prize. 

Laying down in her unfolded cloak, her shirt wide open and her pants bunched up around her legs, Akelarre looked like nothing other than a freshly unwrapped present. 

Akelarre was wearing a pair of spider print panties that might have been cute if they didn’t look like something a grandmother might wear. Neo gave her a look as if to say ‘well I hope they’re comfortable.’ She wasn’t sure if the meaning came across, but if the way Akelarre’s hands dipped down to cover herself meant anything, then the sentiment certainly registered. 

“I’m sorry?” Akelarre said.

Neo nodded. That was the right response to wearing something so hideous. 

She let her eyes wander to the tubs of melting ice cream off to the side. They were probably in the wonderfully delicious spot between melted and frozen. But Akelarre probably wasn’t ready for that... yet. 

Deciding to give Akelarre a minute to cool down, Neo ran a hand through her hair, then slowly, gently started to take off her jacket. Akelarre’s gaze followed her every motion as she tossed the jacket aside and let it flop to the ground next to the bed. 

She pressed a hand against her breasts, still covered by the top of her leotard, then ran a hand down along the fabric until she reached her belt with she undid with a quick flick.

Akelarre swallowed.

Neo raised one leg, just a little unsteady atop the soft mattress, and places it between Akelarre’s breasts. 

The young woman looked at the booted foot, then back up at Neo. She wiggled her foot a little. “You, you want me to take off your boots?” Akelarre asked.

Neo made a ‘get on with it’ gesture, rolling her wrist to hurry Akelarre up. The snap buttons along her boots came apart one by one, and soon Akelarre was trying to delicately remove the shoe. Neo had to resist sighing at the care she was taking. She was hardly made of glass. 

Also, she was getting just a bit horny.

With one boot removed she shifted her hips a little and brought the foot up to Akelarre’s mouth and waited, one eyebrow perked. 

Akelarre was confused for a moment before a spark of something caught in her eyes and she leaned her head forwards to kiss the top of Neo’s bare foot. 

Grinning, she had Akelarre do the same with her other boot and found herself barefooted, both feet next to Akelarre’s hips and her hands on her own. She shimmied her hips a little and slowly, gently pulled her pants down. Akelarre’s gaze followed every motion like a puppy staring at a steak.

And then she was left wearing nothing but her leotard, a pair of cute panties that put Akelarre’s to shame and her necklaces. Grinning, Neo dropped back down, her skin warming up as she sat on Akelarre’s stomach and leaned forward to plant another hungry kiss on Akelarre’s lips.

Akelarre returned the favour with more enthusiasm than she had early, her hands gently rising to touch Neo’s sides. She decided to be magnanimous and allow the touch, even going as far as grabbing one of Akelarre’s hands and moving it to her bust. It was the normal looking hand. She wasn’t sure what was up with the black one yet and couldn’t exactly ask. 

Her squeeze was almost shy and Neo might have thought it cute if it wasn’t doing absolutely nothing for her. 

She reached a hand up and ran it over Akelarre’s bare chest, fingers groping around a breast and giving it a nice firm squeezed before she pinched a nipple just so. Akelarre squeaked into her mouth mid-kiss. 

Neo brought her mouth back, a line of drool connecting her to Akelarre before she moved down and started kissing her way down Akelarre’s neck, then pecked her way over to the nipple she had pinched. She ran her tongue around it, years of eating ice cream proving that they weren’t wasted as Akelarre breathing came in a sharp gasp.

Neo started shimmying her butt backwards, laying kisses along Akelarre’s belly as she moved towards the cherry atop the sundae that was Akelarre’s body.

She stopped kissing and looked up, meeting Akelarre’s look with a smoldering one of her own. Neo ran her hands up Akelarre’s smooth thighs, grabbed her horrid little granny panties at both ends and tore them apart.

She flung the cloth off to one side where it landed on the piles of paper Akelarre had thought so important just a few minutes ago. Judging by how wet her pussy was, her mind was no longer on blackmail.

Bringing a hand up, she pushed Akelarre’s lips apart, noting with amusement the way Akelarre twitched at the touch. Everything was surprisingly normal. Neo had half expected teeth or claws or something. She was an adventurous woman, but even she had her limits.

She dipped a finger in and pulled it out with a quick swipe that made Akelarre’s hip jump. Looked up, she met Akelarre’s watery gaze as she placed the finger in her mouth and made a little ‘mm’ noise.

Akelarre looked like she was one lick away from fainting.

Neo indulged her, pressing her mouth to Akelarre’s lips in the most sensual of kisses and she didn’t hold back. Hundreds of hours spent devouring ice cream had to have its perks, other than the ice cream, of course. Her tongue dipped in and out, moving with a slow rhythm that had Akelarre tensing within seconds of her starting.

Her smile grew as she reached her hand around and found Akelarre’s button and gave it a little pinch. 

Akelarre screamed, the sound muffled as she shoved her fist over her mouth and bit into her index. 

Then Akelarre brought her other hand down and pressed it into the back of Neo’s head, pushing her down and almost ordering her to go faster.

Neo was willing to oblige, for now. 

Soft lips met softer labia, a meeting made in heaven, or at least that’s what Akelarre seemed to be thinking as she pushed Neo harder and started to buck her hips. That lasted all of three seconds. 

Neo was willing to do much to get a girl off, especially if it was going to help her get off later, but having her nose squashed by a girl’s clit was a bit too much. 

Pushing herself up and licked her lips, swallowed, and moved up to plant a few kisses on Akelarre’s mound and lower belly while her other hand snuck up along her thigh.

“W-was that it?” Akelarre asked?”

Neo’s fingers slipped into her with no resistance at all and her thumb rolled over Akelarre’s clit. Akelarer gasped and her hips rose to press into Neo’s hand. 

Well, if she wanted Neo’s attention, she had it. Her fingers moved at an erratic, wild pace, matched only by Akelarre’s stuttering breathing and the way her hand clamped down on her cloak. 

Pulling out, Neo lowered her head and got to licking again, putting all of her considerable expertise into the task until saliva and Akelarre’s juices were running down her chin.

She had a free hand, so she reached down along her own stomach and pushed her leotard aside just enough to begin taking care of herself.

The orgasm that hit Akelarre was sharp and sudden. Her back arched, her breathing caught, her pussy quivered around Neo’s tongue and a shivering wave passed through Akelarre’s entire body from the tip of her toes to her eyes fluttered wildly.

Neo pulled back with a self-satisfied grin.

Akelarre was panting, as was right and proper. Her legs still twitched on occasion and her arms we laid flat by her side while she stared up past the ceiling and into the great beyond.

Neo wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and surveyed her handy work. She was good.

But now it was her turn.

With a hop, she landed knee’s first next to Akelarre’s head and lowered her perky little butt until she was almost sitting on her face. 

Akelarre’s orgasm-fogged mind seemed to register that something had changed because she blinked twice and looked up at Neo. 

Neo pulled her leotard aside, one eyebrow perked, the message very clear.

Then the door slammed open. 

Roman moved in first, followed shortly after by the Cinder woman who was earning her namesake if the fire in her eyes was any indication. Both of them froze and for a moment the tableau held, everyone staring at everyone else.

Neo suppressed the sudden swell of rage in her stomach. She couldn’t kill Roman. He was a friend. But he was going to regret it.

The Cinder woman, on the other hand, was free game.

She shifted around until both legs were off to one side of the bed, then she crossed one foot over the other and placed both hands on her knees in what was a perfectly dainty pose. She batted her eyelashes at the new guests.

Cinder’s mouth opened, closed with a click, then opened again. “Akelarre,” she said.

“Yes, Cinder?” Akelarre said through her panting.

“Did you just leave a meeting in order to...” Cinder paused as though searching for words, then looked around the room, paying particular attention to the piles of jewelry on the bed next to slowly melting tubs of ice cream. 

“To go on a robbery date with your new friend?” Roman tried. He was unabashedly eyeing Neo’s work, Akelarre just now beginning to pull her--very wet-- cloak around to cover herself.

“It’s... complicated?” 

***


End file.
